


After School Special with Chuck and Alex: How To Tell if You're Gay!

by CharlieHorse



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Time, M/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 02:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17572898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieHorse/pseuds/CharlieHorse
Summary: This is another old RP log I had lying around: Alex invites Chuck over while his parents are away. Being teenaged boys of undetermined age they of course get up to horny antics when they try and figure out how you can tell if you're gay or not.





	After School Special with Chuck and Alex: How To Tell if You're Gay!

School had been over for an hour or two by now but Chuck's parents were still out. They were going on a "date night" that extended into the night so he was basically home alone all day. They made it INCREDIBLY clear that Chuck wasn't allowed anyone but one friend over and NO GIRLS. That last one was incredibly important since Chuck's parents had repeatedly warned him about accidentally knocking up his girlfriend. It was particularly hard because Chuck had a little bit of a size problem and basically had to special order his condoms. It was especially a problem now since he was currently out but he didn't mind. He invited his best friend over and he was better company than his girlfriend. Chuck usually had baseball practice but he called in sick today just so they could spend more time together. As soon as they got to his house Chuck chucked his shirt and slipped off his shorts to trade in for another pair, without missing a beat in the conversation, flashing his ass displayed in his jockstrap to Alex without even thinking. It made his tan lines rather obvious. He had a T-shirt tan which was probably the most obvious, but it extended down his thighs and on top of that his ass and waist was an even whiter shade. Chuck had always lived by the "it's just us guys, right?" Idea. He wasn't ashamed of his admittedly hot and well formed body. He turned on his Xbox and tossed Alex the other remote before they started playing and laughing along with each other for what felt like hours.

Chuck always managed to wear the least amount of clothes as possible, Alex having shamefully ogled the man's well formed body, admiring the muscles and his tan lines that outlined a tank top and a pair of shorts on his body as Chuck stripped. To contrast with Alex who had shaggy blonde hair, pale almost all over, and was moderately less toned. Alas the boy was sexy to him and he didn't understand why. He never thought himself as gay; His parents would disown him if he was, but he couldn't help but be attracted to his buddy. Alexander chuckled a bit at his friends dirty joke, before dropping his controller to take a sip of his soda. "Hey, Chuck. Gotta question for you. Have you ever felt like, you like someone, but you shouldn't? " he asked. It sounded stupid coming from his mouth, his accent making it sound like he was missing a few brain cells. He sighed and shook his head. "I mean, what I'm tryin' to say is. I think... I may be, uh, attracted to... guys" He finishes, avoiding looking at Chuck in general. "But I don't know if I am. I mean, ugh, how do you tell if you are?"

Chuck paused the game, the sound cutting off while he listened to Alex. "To guys?" He looked at him in a weird way, like he was confused. His furrowed brow and his mouth hung open only just slightly. "Like, that's a thing?..." He said, turning his head down to look at his lap. He had honestly never really given much thought to such a thing before. "I dunno how you would tell. Fuck one? Maybe kiss one? Shit I dunno. I've only ever been with Tammy. I only really do that because like, I think I'm supposed to." Chuck's voice is oddly weak compared to his usually loud and energized tone, especially when he mentions his girlfriend his voice was a little off, like the thought of her wasn't exciting to him. He turned his head to look at the shorter blonde Boy. "Shouldn't be that hard to test it out though." Chuck stands up to stretch, he had been sitting there an incredibly long time and his ass hurt. "I could ask some of the guys maybe, who would you like to try it out with?" Chuck said with an almost snide grin on his face.

Alexander shakes his head, avoiding Chucks gaze as he stretches, damn those legs... "No dude, you can't tell anyone. I don't wanna be the gay outcast or whatever." He frowned giving Chuck a worried. "Besides, no one is gonna want to fuck the country kid" He sighed "Look, let's just forget about. It don't matter." He grumbled, picking up his controller. "Let's just change the subject. How are you and Tammy?" He asked, his tone desperate to try and change the subject from his suspected gayness.  
"Nonononono, dude. I wanna focus on this thing." He says as he walks over to his desk and picks up a water bottle that he had laying there for god knows how long and chugs it. A single line of water slips out and slides down his neck to his chest. He gasps as he pulls the bottle away, wiping the overspill from his chin with Alex's eyes follow that droplet of water as is travels down Chucks chest.

"If you don't want any other dudes to do it I'll do it, I mean, you probably don't want me, I don't look anything like a girl." He said with a bit of a frown. His body wasn't curvy like a girl's it was angular and hard. He didn't spend all those days going to the gym for just any old reason after all. "I mean, how would two dudes even do it? In the ass?" He says making a bit of a grimace. "Doesn't sound too comfortable." He walks back over to Alex, sitting particularly close to him. His mood was oddly energetic. He just seemed so full of questions. "Wait, do you want to uuuh, be the girl or the boy?"

"Uh... yeah, they do it in the ass." He twitches at the thought of fucking Chucks tight, round, white ass. He shakes his head and noticed how close Chuck was sitting. "Uh, I don't know. I could be the girl? I don't think it's called that though. I mean, you have had experience with sex, so maybe you should do the fucking?" He says, leaning a bit away from the other boy. "Hey, but Chuck, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. I mean, you'd be... doing it with a guy, and we're best friends... what if this fucks that up." He grimaces, the idea of losing his best mate being unappealing.

Chuck sighs before standing up again, noting his friend's hesitation. "Dude, I really don't care about it. I mean, Tammy would probably kill me but I care about you, dude. If it helps you out I don't mind banging ya. Besides, how long have we known each other? Like, before we even started school. I doubt fucking would change any of that." He says with a grin as he hooks his thumbs in his waistband, the weight of his hands pushing it down just barely enough to see the top of his incredibly thick cock. It had been no secret at school that Chuck was fucking hung like a horse. Not only had his teammates seen it but Tammy couldn't shut up about how she couldn't even take it all. "If you want to be my girl I'll do it, I'll try anything once, bro." He says with a grin. There was just something about the way he said "be my girl" that sounded so incredibly off but it was just a vague hint of something in his tone that was so much more loving than the way he talked about his girlfriend.

Alexander sighs, releasing the rest of his hesitation with one breath. It was a bit unnerving, doing this casual sex thing with his bud, but he couldn't say he wasn't a bit excited. "Okay man. Let's do it. But maybe don't call me your girl." He says, eying that monster he knew Chuck had. "Just call me your guy, man. I'll always be your guy, man. No matter what." He grinned and stood up, reaching his arms over his head to take off his t-shirt, exposing his firm, yet lithe frame. Years of working on the farm and playing lacrosse molded his body into something most girls drool over, even if he was a bit thinner than most guys on the team. And his waist flared out a bit more, giving him a very slight hourglass frame. "So... do I strip? Or... what, how do we start?" He asked, still unsure how to actually have sex. He was the typical virgin country boy.

Chuck's grin turned into a stumped look. "I- uuuh, I dunno. I never done it with a dude before. Usually me and Tammy kiss a lot and we feel each other up, usually on my bed or something. You- uuuuh- wanna try that?" He asks waving one of his hands to the bed. He couldn't lie, the situation and the idea had him a little hot in his shorts. His cock was stiffening in his jockstrap and he could feel it start to lift the fabric. Without his hands holding it down the shorts rested on his hips, displaying his perfect Adonis belt. "I mean, if you don't want to do that we can just get naked and I can try fitting inside you... One sec." he walks over to his drawer and begins digging around, pulling out an industrial sized bottle of lube and setting it on the bedside table. He turns back around with a big grin on his face. "So what is it, gay boy?"

Alex scoffs and strips off his own jeans, he smaller cock already semi-hard in his boxer briefs. He coughs, now feeling a bit self conscious about it. He relaxes a bit when Chuck teases him. "Shut it. We don't know if I'm gay" He retorts, moving to shove at Chuck before retreating to his bed. "Let's... uh, do the first thing. Just in case I get uncomfortable early." He says, the large bottle of lube teamed with the sight of Chucks monster getting harder looking more intimidating by the second. Alexander was laying on his tail bone, leg's spread but propped up by his feet with his torso propped up by his elbows. The blonde boy looked nervous, but willing.

"Okay uuuh, tell me if it feels good." The darker haired boy gulps, almost equally as nervous as Alex looked. He slides his shorts off as he slips down onto the bed next to other boy, sliding on top of him, sliding their hips together feeling their erections push against each other as he leans pushes forward. He gulps as he slowly moves in, Chuck can feel Alex's body heat against his bare skin, he's felt it before but never like this, this was new. Chuck's eyes fixed on Alex as it inches closer and closer until he feels Alex's breath on his own face. He took a dive, pushing their faces together. At first it was slightly awkward it was Alex's first kiss and but Chuck got into the groove of it. He uses his thighs to separate Alex's legs and presses their chests together, using his weight to pin Alex to the bed while his hands slipped across his body. One hand found it's way to his chest, At first Chuck was expecting boobs, it was just how he was conditioned, but instead he got a handful of hard pec, but it didn't seem to deter him. He cupped it roughly, tweaking the nipple between his fingers. The other hand slipped further up, to cup Alex's face as the kiss began to grow more passionate.

Alexander breathes a bit harder as he feels his hard cock press into Chuck's pelvis. It feels nice, but Alex is focused on Chucks face, watching his best friend get closer, his blue eyes locked on him. He breathes in right before Chuck seals the deal. It's awkward at first, teeth clacking together and a lack of rhythm, but Alex soon felt Chuck take charge. He closed his eyes and laid back as Chuck's weight began pinning him to the bed. It was comforting, to feel the solid, muscular mass of his friend slid up against him. Alex couldn't help but let out a surprised moan as Chuck roughly gripped his chest, flicking his nipple. Alex arched his back and wrapped his arms around Chucks neck, his legs stretching out as he pressed his groin up into the man's ass. It felt good. Alex helped deepen their kiss, opening his mouth to allow Chucks tongue entrance.

Chuck began grinding their hips together. The friction was enough to make his mostly hard dick slip out of the waistline of his jock. The rumors didn't do the thing justice "Big" was an INCREDIBLY understatement. The thing had to at least be a foot long and thick as a fucking soda can. As it flopped down on Alex's stomach, nearly reaching both their pecs, the hefty weight on the country boy's stomach as Chuck continued to rub against him and kiss him. He pulled back, out of breath and face flushed. His eyes were wide like he just discovered something. He looked down as his cock which was already dribbling out precum onto Alex. He realized he had never got this hard this fast before, or even this horny before. "S-so uuh. You sure you can take it?"

Alexander groaned as their hips ground together, his much smaller cock dwarfed underneath the weight of his mates hefty dick. When Chuck broke the kiss, Alexanders eyes were still closed, his face a bit flushed and his breathing heavy. His skin was on fire where Chuck was touching. He opened his eyes, looking down at Chucks cock resting on his firm stomach. "Uh... yeah. Yeah I can try. Just... uh wear a condom, yeah? I don't want to catch what Tammy has." He kids, though still serious about the condom. He then leans up and gives Chuck a quick peck before pushing the other up to slip off his underwear. He was completely shaved, hairless all over. He had hoped it would make his cock look bigger, but compared to Chucks, it looked like a baby carrot. "And... go easy on me. It's my first time too."

Chuck was still breathing heavy but he gave Alex a big, warm, toothy smile. "No problem, dude." He stands up, taking off his underwear as well. His massive cock standing erect swinging like a club between his legs, slapping quietly against either thigh. It was a pendulum, swinging left to right, it was almost hypnotic. He opened his bedside drawer, trying to find his condom box. "Me and Tammy always wear one though so I doubt you'll catch whatever she has." He snickers as he finally finds it only to find... it's empty. "uuuuh, fuck. Dude I'm out." He looks at the clock. The mom and pop drug store is closed by now, they more than likely didn't even sell XXL (or XXXXL as Chuck usually orders) He gulps, sitting on the bed next to Alex. "Uuuh, sorry." his face was red and his cock deflating slowly across his muscled thigh. "We can still make out if you want. I really liked that. I guess I should go order some." He says looking around his room, wondering where he put his laptop.

Alex was entranced by Chucks sizable cock. He watched it sway as Chuck checked for condoms. All he knew is that he needed to try and take it. Of course, Chuck was out of condoms. "Really? Shoot." He responded, actually feeling a bit down. "I liked making out too... uh... here, man, if you promise. Like, swear on that massive thing you call a dick, that you pull out before you shoot or whatever, then you don't have to use a condom." He says, shifting closer to Chuck and turning his head towards him. His accent was stronger now, sounding more like a cowboy and his face was serious.

"Uh-uhmmm..." He looked at Alex, his heart pounding. He had never done it bareback before, EVER, plus it wasn't like Alex could get pregnant right? He was a guy. He wasn't like Tammy. Chuck's words seemed to be caught in his throat. He simply didn't say anything and instead leaned forward, kissing Alex again, pushing him back to the bed as his hefty cock poked Alex in his abs. "Mmokay" He let out in between kisses. He let his finger slide down. Usually he liked fingering or even eating out but Alex didn't exactly have the right parts for that. He was going to try anyway. He slipped both his hands down, one gripping Alex's cock and the other spreads his legs wide so that he can get at his asshole. His calloused finger slip next to the hairless hole and begin rubbing it gently. He pauses only for a moment to squirt some lube into his hand and slide it against Alex's ass as he slowly begins slipping his fingers inside.

A surprised sound emitted from the blondes mouth before it was covered by Chucks. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck before Chuck began to move his hands lower. Alex took this moment to allow his hands to roam over and explore Chucks body, moving over his firm pecs, muscular arms, and hard abs. He even allows himself to touch Chucks cock just as he felt Chuck grab his. He shivers a bit; not use to the feeling of someone else touching his cock. "Sorry... It's.... not as.... big." He manages to mumble out between kisses, sounding less confident. He let Chuck spread his muscular thighs only to feel a finger brush against his hairless, pink hole. It quivered beneath the man's finger and Alex jumped from the cold lube as it touched his pucker. Alex was fucking tight, and as Chuck slid a finger in, Alex's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a small, pained noise.

Chuck kept pushing, eager to get inside him. "Dude, don't worry, NO ONE is as big as me, you're not as small as some of the other guys on the team, trust me." He says, trying to comfort his friend. Even though it was kind of a lie. The only person as small as Alex was probably the quarterback and even then he was noticeably thicker. Chuck slowly began getting a little too eager as he slipped a second finger in and began stretching him even more. He leaned forward and continued kissing Alex on the mouth, slipping down his jaw line and onto his neck, slowly making his way to the boy's chest where he began sucking on his hard nipple, running his tongue over it gently as he slowly stroked the other boy's cock. He began adding a third and then a fourth as he slowly began stretching his virgin hole to accommodate his monster of a cock.

Alexander felt a little relieved at Chucks words, though he knew he was just saying them to make him feel better. Alex knew better than anyone that he had probably the smallest cock in school. Heck, he even shaved to make it seem bigger. Alex eagerly kissed Chuck back, letting his hands wander over the others firm chest before he let put a grunt of discomfort as Chuck added a second finger, though he was quickly distracted from that pain by Chucks descent onto his perk nipple. Alex tossed his head back and let out a needy moan, his tiny member leaking pre into Chucks palm. It felt nice, until Chuck began adding more fingers. The blonde boy yelped and pushed hard on Chucks shoulders. "Shit, slow down Chuck. I'm not Tammy. This is my first time." He said, frowning amd hissing in pain as his virginal hole was stretched painfully.

"Sorry, I get excited." The slightly older boy gulps as he slows down a bit but he doesn't remove the fingers he already put in there. He slowly separates his fingers watching as the hole opens up. It wasn't even close to being big enough to fit his cock in the current state, it looked so incredibly tight and it felt so warm on his fingers that he wanted to just shove his cock in right there. He added in a fourth finger as he felt the muscles relax slowly. With his other hand he stroked Alex's cock, though "hand" was kind of an overstatement, his dick was so small he was basically just using his fingers. His cock twitched, he never felt this fucking hard before, he couldn't help himself anymore. Alex's ass looked close to being ready so he took out another huge glob of lube, mixed it with Alex's pre and smeared it all over his cock until it was incredibly shiny and sleek. "Ready?" He asks but he was already starting to push in his impatience getting the better of him as he jabs at it with his head. At first it doesn't give but the tight muscle is no match for the copious amounts of lube and the cock's head begins to slowly slip in.

"I... uh... i guess" Alex said between heavy breathes. His hole did feel loser and the way Chuck was massaging the inside felt amazing. His tiny member jumped and twitched in pleasure as he was fingered. Alex knew Chuck was getting impatient, but he was not prepared for the way the other was stabbing his hips forward, his tight entrance holding back the intruding cock as best as it could, though it was no use. Chuck had finally pushed the bulbous tip in; Alex's eyes opened wide, his legs shot out, his toes flexed and curled while he gripped Chucks shoulders in pain. "Fuck! Bro!" He gritted out, tears beginning to well up on his eyes. The tip was in and Alex's hole twitched and vibrated violently over the invader, his breathing heavy as he tried to relax to accommodate the monstrous member. "Fuck... please... slow." He groaned out, burying his face into Chucks chest as a reaction to the discomfort and pain he was feeling.

Chuck begin breathing heavily. The whole was so tight and warm he couldn't help himself as he jerked his hips slightly, burying another inch inside Alex. He fell forward, pressing his warm, muscled body against Alex, wrapping his arms around him as he resisted the urge to just plow into him. It felt way better than Tammy ever did, it was so tight and warm. "Fuck, S-sorry." He gulps, his breath heavy and his voice frustrated as he fought the urge to just lay into him. He managed to hold still for a moment, the only noise in the room was their loud breathing but it was interrupted when Chuck let out a grunt, pushing in a little bit more. "A-are you good?" He asks trying to concentrate on not hurting the boy beneath him. He looks down at Alex's head buried in his sweaty pecs and smiles at him. "Relax man." He reached below to grip Alex's cock, he really was probably the tiniest dick in school but since he was a bottom it didn't really matter did it? "Fuck, Alex, your ass feels so fucking good." He moaned as he pushed another half inch into him. It was getting easier and easier to do the longer he stayed inside him.

Alex willed himself to relax, but no matter of relaxation will prevent that monstrous cock from hurting. Instead, Alex fought past the pain, taking deep breathes. He breathed in Chucks sweaty, musky scent and relaxed a bit. He looked up from the other boy's chest and nods. "Yeah, I'm... I'm good." He manages to say, jumping a bit as Chuck pushes another inch in. He didn't know how deep the other was, but he already felt full and stretched out. He wasn't sure if he could take it all. Though when Chuck groaned about how great Alex's ass felt, the blonde grinned. "Thanks man. I am... uh, use to it now." He says befote letting out a loud moan as Chuck's cock brushes against something inside his ass. Fuck, it felt amazing. Alexander tossed his head back, burying it in the pillows. His eyes were unfocused and his toes curled. His bidy shivered from that sensation. "Fuuuuck. Yeah man." He groans out, his hands coming up to grip the head board of the bed in purchase. The more Chuck pushed in, the more that spot was stimulated and Alex couldn't help lifting his hips a bit to meet Chucks thrusts.

Chuck began to push more in as Alex loosened around him. It was an incredibly tight fit as he slowly pushed more and more inside the other teenager, only now about halfway when Chuck stopped and oukked out until the head was tugging at the inside of his walls. He reached down, grabbing Alex's hips and pushed hard, slamming inside of him. His cock didn't go all the way in just yet, he'd need some serious stretching for that but Chuck was determined to do it as he began humping. "Fuck, fuck, Fuck!" He whimpered before biting his lip and groaning like an animal. He was sweating more now as he got into it, his muscles now shiny as the flexed and twitched with each movement. It was like he was putting his whole body into fucking. "You're so fucking good." He said with heavy breath as he began fucking him in earnest, letting loose like he never did with Tammy who he had already forgotten about.

Alex was almost sad that Chuck was pulling out, feeling the tip pull at his entrance. However, a few short seconds later he let out a yell, a mixture of pleasure and pain shot through his body as Chuck slammed his cock back in. Alex was seeing fucking stars now and reached up to place a band on the mans glistening abs. He looked Chuck in the eyes as the man let loose and abused his ass in earnest. "Fuck me!" He said, sounding desperate. He needed more of Chucks cock. The pain of his hole being stretched past it's limit and the pleasure of his cock driving deeper into his ass. Alex craved it now; his body moving in time with each forceful slam. His tiny cock shooting out pre-cum as it bounced pathetically against his stomach. "Shit... Fuck.. Chuck... I... I fucking love you." He groaned out in his pleasured daze, spreading his legs wider in hopes for more of that cock. "I... I want it all. Ruin me man." He begged, leaning up to wrap his arms around Chucks neck, pressing a kiss to the boy's lips.

Alex's straight friend only smiled when the boy declared his love. Something about it warmed Chuck's stomach up and made him feel butterflies. He accepted the kiss, wrapping an arm around him to support him so they could hold it longer. Chuck's thrusts became more like grinding as he tried shoving the last bit of cock into the other boy. He reached with his other hand to grab Alex's wrist and tugged it down to his cock so he could feel how much is left. "You feel that?" Chuck says as he breaks the kiss. "You've nearly taken almost all of it." He said just before he resumed kissing, almost like he couldn't get enough of it. "I've never been this deep inside someone before, fuck it feels good." He groans as he holds Alex's hand there so he can feel Chuck push the final inch in. Chuck groans into Alex's mouth as he works his cock all the way in, pushing as hard as he can until he feel Alex's asshole grip the very base of his cock and Chuck's pubes tickle his small ball sack. "Fuck, I'm in." He grunts, "How's that feel?" He says, his face red with heat and sweat. His heart was pounding a mile a second as he looked into Alex's face. "You still think you're gay?"

Alex was in heaven as they kissed feverishly, feeling Chucks thighs and hips grind against his own as his ass tried to accept the rest of Chucks member. Alex ley his hand be guided down to Chucks dick, feeling how much was exactly inside of him. "Holy shit." He exclaims, his face red as he marveled at how much of the man's cock he took. He continued kissing, grunting and moaning as Chuck pushed the rest of cock into Alex's ass; Alex feeling the cock disappear and push past his anal cavity, his tight hole gripping the base of his cock. "Oh fuck!" He screams out, breaking the kiss to shoot his first load over their torso's, his tiny cock spurting out what it could. His breathing was heavy as he tried to come down from his orgasm. "It... feels amazing. You feel amazing... I've never felt this sort of fullness man." He looks Chuck in the eye and gives him a brilliant smile. "I think I'm really gay. This feels amazing bro. Thanks for helping me out." He says, blushing a bit before leaning in and kissing the other, softly this time. "I... I want you to make me shoot again. I want you to shoot inside me." He says, his voice deep while he gives Chuck a seductive look. "I want my first time to be insane. Go nuts on me man." He says, sweat dripping from his blonde hair and over his body, his tiny cock was still painfully erect from the over stimulation of the boy's cock in his stomach and ass.

"Good," Chuck grunted as he began to fuck him again, this time slowly. "I think I'm gay too." He says as he begins to pick up speed. He pulls all the way out and pushes back in, watching his hole trying to close after being pummeled by something so fucking big, but Chuck doesn't let it, he shoves all the way in, feeling his cock slide in completely and he lets out a satisfied moan as he bottoms out. He repeats this, gaining speed until he's not even pulling out completely, he's just plain fucking him. He grips Alex's hips tightly as he lets loose, feeling his cock leak like a fountain inside the other man. Chuck leaned down and kissed him again, his tongue shooting into Alex's mouth dominating it as he was roughly fucked. Chuck noticed how his ass muscle reacted when he thrust in a specific upwards way and decided to keep doing it, pounding Alex's prostate with the intent of making him a moaning sweaty mess beneath him.

It was like Chuck was penetrating him for the first time, over and over again with how big his dick was. Alex moaned and fell back against the bed, Chucks grip on his hips felt like fire against his skin. His hole vibrated and shuddered as the cock drove in and hit that spot. Alex groaned and moaned with thrust, squirming in his place as his prostate was abused. "Please. Please. Please." He repeated, moaning out a mantra as he was putty in Chucks hand. His tiny cock was bouncing wildly between his legs, still hard and leaking small streams of pre cum. Alex accepted Chucks kiss, allowing the boy to completely dominate him in every way, his hands dragging down Chucks muscular back, leaving lines of red from his nails.

"I'm close." he grunted through the kiss as his thrusts became more and more rough. His pre was leaking in such large amounts that each time he pulled his cock out some leaked out onto the bed. He kept up the pace, never letting their kiss break as he plowed into him relentlessly. His hands wandered around Alex's body, finding their way to pinch and grope whatever erogenous zone he could find to make his asshole squirm around his cock. One hand reached around and groped his rather sizable ass cheek, kneading and squeezing it as he continued to slam into the other boy's ass. He broke the kiss so he could rest his head on Alex's shoulder, lightly kissing there as he resisted his urge to cum right then and there, he wanted it to last as long as possible as he continued to plow him like a wild animal. "Grrrrr!" He growled into the blonde boy's skin as he felt his balls tighten and cum beginning to well up at the base of his cock. He began fucking even harder and faster as it begins to shoot through his shaft until it finally escapes, pelting Alex's insides and filling him with Chuck's thick, virile seed.

"Do it." Alex responded, practically begging to be filled with his best friends seed. He could feel his ass leak with the copious amounts of pre he was leaking. He could feel himself reaching his second orgasm as the other gripped onto his ass cheek. He wrapped he arms around Chuck and held him close, moaning loudly as Chuck kisses his shoulder. "I love you, Chuck." He cries out as Chuck unleashed his load into his ass, arching his back into the other while his tiny cock spurts out as much as it can of his own seed.

Chuck let out a low moan that vibrated through his chest as he felt the other boy's ass spasm around his cock. He kept thrusting but it grew steadily weaker as he continued to cum and he came a LOT. He could feel as shot after shot loaded into Alex's ass and without a condom and his continued thrusting he just jammed more and more of it inside the blonde boy. He kept at it until Alex had a little bump where his abs used to be. He never came that much in his life, he was feeling incredibly hot and tired. He laid down on top of Alex, wrapping his arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Fuck, I love you too." He says with something in his tone that sounded like a smile.


End file.
